As media data in digital and easily copied form are becoming more widely used, it is important that only those users who have acquired the corresponding access rights can access media data. Such access rights can also be granted with a time limit. In this case it is required, for example, that it is possible to check by means of a trustworthy time indication whether access rights are valid.